My Husband is a Fraud
by gotnoodles
Summary: Marriage is not the easy way out. Especially if your husband is a complete stranger. Or... is he?


heya guys! new story again yes. yes. i'll update my other ones, so please be a bit more patient! thank youuu. and tell me how this one is, kkk??

thanks.

and TOODLES for now

-ms.noodles

* * *

My Husband is a Fraud

Chapter One: All Under Control

Really. I believe it's quite simple. Besides the fact it's illegal, what's so bad about it? It's merely helping two needy individuals. What's the worst possible thing that could happen to me? Go to jail? Get locked in for years? Lose my citizenship?

There. There. Don't worry about it. I'll just not get caught. It's just simple as that. Yes, indeed simple as that. In fact, what kind of a moron gets caught? Those who do are simply called, "amateurs".

But here comes this very over dramatic best friend of mine who loves to exaggerate every matter. Whatever the case is, she'll always end up saying the same thing. 'Why?' 'I think you should reconsider.' 'Please, will you just listen to me?' On-and-on, and on-and-on some more, it's still the same thing. I would like to tell her some time in my life, "Tomoyo, just chill and enjoy the things around you. Stop being a dumb pig, you're squealing."

Besides, my life isn't over yet. I'm twenty-three. It's not like I already have an excellent career making millions. Well, I will most definitely be in the near future. However, as of now, I'm still a part-time worker at one of the most famous restaurants in New York, called Le Bernardin. And I swear in time, one day, I will go there and pay for my own meals. Not only mine, but also my little group.

Because in fact, if you're penniless like how I am at this very moment, you wouldn't even dare enter the restaurant at where I work. The most expensive meal there for an individual is around two hundred. And I'm just talking about 'one' meal. Not two, 'one'. Now, if you include a wine pairing per person, it's a little over three hundred. Hm. I wonder how much tip you get?

Yes, they're all mine. All mine.

There are only five things I love in this world.

Those five are my best friend, Tomoyo, my pet hamster, Kero, art museums, movies, and most undeniably, money.

"Sakura, you have to think this over. No matter what, you have to think this over. Don't you think _this _is kind of over the limit?" Tomoyo pleaded after we watched a movie called, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.

"Hey, I liked this way better than the second one. I had to hold in my pee for three straight hours, but it was all good. Still, I enjoyed the first one the most, didn't you?" I pretended to ignore what she told me few seconds ago, and complimented the well-made movie. "Goodness, the second was a waste of time, though. I didn't understand anything they were talking about."

"Sakura, don't ignore me. This is a very big situation. We have to talk about this no matter what." She said looking straight into my eyes. Of course I looked away several times, but every time I did so, she'd walk left, right, right left, and then left, right again.

I stopped in the middle of the road and faced directly at her. "I think Orlando Bloom was hot at the end when he had that bandana on. Dang. And his shirt totally revealed his sexy chest! I'd tap that." I winked at her. I hoped this would make her stop talking about my already made decision about the 'fake marriage'. Because even as she dated Eriol, a 'cop', she still loved Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, and every other hot celebrities that were out there.

"Yeah! I kn—You dork. I'm not going to fall for that. Please, let's talk."

Okay. Fine. Maybe I should try Johnny Depp.

"I think Johnny Depp was fine too." I gave her my sweet smile.

"Sakura!"

"Okay. Okay. Let's talk. But I'll give you only ten minutes, okay?" I sat myself down at the nearby bench, but Tomoyo just stood where she was.

"Come on, best friend. What? You want me to take out a hankie for you? Afraid of what butt germ has seated itself here? Come on." I patted the seat next to me. She slowly came over and softly spoke, "Fifteen minutes, and that's final." Oh, goodness. She's actually upset.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever pleases you."

"I just can't believe you're not taking this seriously. We're talking about your marriage here. Your '_marriage'._" She made it sound like _marriage_ meant the whole world to all females. But in fact, to me, marriage or whatnot is just a big pain in the ass. "And it's not a true marriage we're talking about. It's a freaking fake marriage. Pretend marriage. Doesn't this tell you anything? Hm?" she continued ranting.

"Sure. That I'd be married to a random person to about minimum of three years and a maximum of five in the upcoming month?"

"And that sounds normal to you?"

"Honestly, yes. I'm getting money. Free money. Just by marrying a person for possibly five years. It benefits us both."

"Sakura…"

"Tomoyo, don't worry about it. Seriously. I've got it all under control. And remember, I need the money. This is the quickest way." I grabbed her warm hands and gave it a little comforting squeeze. "Trust me, I'm your friend. I know what's best for me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. And what if you get caught," she said tears filling up her eyes. Oh my goodness. Talk about a drama queen. She takes care of me as if I'm her only child. Of course I'd do the same thing for her, but I'm a grown woman now. I have a whole life ahead of me, but I'm still a grown woman. I know what's best for me. Or at least, I hope I do.

"Don't worry. I'll make you proud, dear friend. Happy?"

"No."

"Well, I'll make you."

"I'm telling Eriol about this."

"No!" I yelled on top of my lungs, and all the people that were walking by, doing their own little thing, minding their own business, looked over to my direction, watching me as if I was a dying person in the middle of the road. Embarrassment. Humiliation. A bit mortifying, but I disregarded all the people staring off at me, and begged as if there was no tomorrow. "Tomoyo! Eriol is _all_ about justice. If he hears about my approaching pretend marriage, he'll lock me up in jail for sure."

"No, he wouldn't," Tomoyo said taking his side. "He's not like that."

"Duh. I know. I didn't mean it literally. What I mean is, if he finds out, he's not going to let me do it no matter what it costs him."

"Why. That's a great idea!" she clasped her hands together and abruptly stood up. "I should tell him this very moment, so you could stop with this madness."

"Tomoyo… please?" I gave her the puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work on me." But of course, those are only words. Being ever so considerate and caring, I could always beat her with my 'puppy eyes'. But of course, I only use it if it's absolutely necessary. I'm not some prevaricator on the outside or inside. I'm true to the one person who's dear to me.

"Tomoyo…" I could already see her giving in. This time she's trying really hard not to, but in three, two, one, "Fine. You win." She sat back down after letting out a long, extended sigh. Expected. I'm a professional. I know these things all too well. "Love you, friend. Love you all too much."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So when is he coming to America?"

"First week of next month."

"That's fast, Sakura! That's a little less than two weeks. You sure about it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this? It's all under control."

Then we both returned home. And after the long cold bath, the day was over.

Finally the time came. My never-met fiancée, future husband was in the airplane, and I would have to go greet him soon at the airport. How will I know it's him? Well, I've only seen him in pictures, so I have an idea of what he'll look like. A person can't change their appearance in a month, correct?

After waiting for about ten minutes, "Sakura Kinomoto?" a voice called my name.

Not knowing who it was, and unaware of the fact that it was the person standing right in front of me, I first looked back, side-to-side, and up... Yes. That probably looked ridiculously stupid.

"Right in front of you." The voice said again. I looked, and Holy Son of God. Is this the same person from the picture?

I took out the picture. While squinting both of my eyes, I scrutinized the picture once more. I looked down. Looked back up at him. Down once more. And looked back up again.

"Are you blind? It's me," he said and took of the sunglasses.

It's not even bright. We're indoors. Why must he wear it? Poser. I'm going to live with this seemingly cocky bastard for three years? Impossible. But he is rather hot. Indeed. And no matter how much I don't want to admit it, he's hotter than Orlando Bloom, the scene where he just magically popped out of the ocean water. But why does he look different from the picture? He's still hot in the picture, but he looks way sexier in real life.

"I can't believe that girl Meilin gave you my high school picture."

High school picture? He was this attractive in high school?

Oh, and Meilin is my other friend who lives in Tokyo at the moment. She was actually a citizen of the United States, but she went back to Tokyo to live with her husband. Yes. She married faster than I did, or faster than I planned to. She married last year during spring at Tokyo. And goodness. I've spent so much money to go all the way there and back. Why must they do that? Why couldn't they just marry here in America and then move to Tokyo? Why can't people just stay smart and simple? No need to waste so much money.

Wait a minute. This is America… He's from Japan. Tokyo, Japan. A place where they speak Japanese. This place is America. A place where we speak English… How the heck is he speaking English? Not just basic English, or average English, but informal good English?

"Mr. Syaoran Li?"

"Yeah?"

"You…You're good… at English."

"Thanks. Shall we go now?"

And we side-by-side made our way back outside to catch a cab. Being this poor, of course I have no car. No money to afford a car.

"Just wondering, but where'd you learn English?"

"It's called school. A gathering place for people to get educated."

"Oh, no really?"

"Yeah, really." I can't believe this. This truly is a bad, bad, bad, and once more, bad sign. I'm already regretting this. Already… Is that even possible? Well, obviously. Since it's happening now, and truth be told the world, I'm regretting it.

"Before our wedding, we're making a contract. Don't forget, okay?" I told him.

"I'm glad, because there's something I need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"I'll give you everything."

Wow. Everything sounds very good at the moment.

"Continue on. I am all ears." I leaned closer to hear him better.

"First, don't get too close to me. I'm claustrophobic."

"I'm only one person. I'm guessing you're more of an anti-socialist. But anyways, go on. You'll give me everything. But?"

"How do you know if it's a but?"

"What else could it be? And? So? If? Because? Oh, because sounds good too."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it was a 'but'."

Okay. Then why did he even ask? Why not just say 'but' and freaking tell me? Hot or whatnot, this is not going to work out. Should I back out? Yes, I should.

"I'll give you everything. Money. House. Car." Car? Did he just say car? And he said money? House? Is he out of his mind? "But" Oh, and here comes the 'but'. Is he going to ask for sex? Is he a complete pervert? He continued, "But I would like to keep our lives separate." What the heck is he saying? He's making it sound like I'm the one who needs him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Syaoran, but I never said our lives weren't going to be separate. You go on doing your own thing. I will go on doing whatever I please. Go to some whorehouse and party all night long. Drink your life away. I don't really give a damn. So don't make it sound like I'm already all yours."

"I'm glad we quickly came to an agreement."

"I'm glad too. And don't worry. We'll definitely have different rooms, bathrooms, beds, and whatever else. You name it." I told him trying to assure him, but mostly myself.

"Oh, and that. For a while, we should use the same room."

"What?" I paused my steps in the middle of the tiled floor, and looked straight at him with two piercing eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's only for the time being. Can't risk it to get caught, right? Besides we're going to have a king-sized bed. No matter how many times you topple over, you won't reach me. And that goes the same for me."

"How long is 'for the time being'?" I asked.

"Possibly two to three months."

My cell phone rang. I instantly picked it up, and heard Tomoyo's voice on the other line, "So, how is going? Is everything okay?"

At the moment, I couldn't really answer her. I mean… two to three months. I mean, the same room? The same bed?

"Hello? Sakura? You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stumbled to say. "Don't worry. I've got it all under control." I let out a laugh to reassure her. "All under control."

Under control my ass…

* * *

SOOOOOOOO how was it guyyyyyys?

goodie goodie, or baddie baddie?

hm?

tell me, tell me and leave lots of **LOOOOOOVE**!

'cause i WUBBY you guys TOO!

well, most of you guys, i think. hm. lol.

jkjk hey guys. donkeys go EEHAWWWW!!!!!


End file.
